


it's cold as the wind blows, so hold me in your arms

by wontstoptillsurrender



Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Comfort, M/M, aw, nash is scared, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontstoptillsurrender/pseuds/wontstoptillsurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron laughs. “Haha, bro, are you scared?” </p><p>Nash rolls his eyes because, <em>no</em>, he’s <em>not</em> scared. (Okay, maybe a little. But who isn’t a little bit afraid of storms, I mean come <em>on</em>.)</p><p> </p><p>Or, where Nash is scared of the thunderstorm and Cameron is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's cold as the wind blows, so hold me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii it's megan and i'm back at it again at krispy kreme! we all know that i love cash and that it's an amazing ship and there are so many shitty fics so i had to make this one which i hope isn't as shitty as others !! i got inspiration from this because i'm really scared of thunderstorms and i've been needing to write a cash fic so i thought, might as well !! don't forget to leave kudos and a comment !! dank u <3 
> 
> twitter: @nohomolilo  
> tumblr: louisftnick.tumblr.com

“Damn it!” Cameron said as the television in the living room turned off. He reached over on the coffee table and grabbed the remote, clicking it multiple times. After the tv failed to turn back on, he threw the remote back down onto the coffee table.

“So..I think the power went out.” Nash said. He was laying on the couch next to Cameron, Cameron’s feet propped nicely and secure in his lap.  


Cameron moved his feet out of Nash’s lap to get up and go find some flashlights to prepare for when the lights went out. Nash looked down at his now empty lap, missing the warmth that was just there.  


“Hey! Nash! Where are the flashlights?” Cameron’s yelling echos from where he’s standing in the hallway closet.  


“Did we even buy flashlights?” Nash asks. He honestly doesn’t know. They bought the apartment back in May, and just recently moved in. He doubts they even thought to buy flashlights at the time.  


Cameron appears out of the hallway closet. “Well, at least we have our phone flashlights?” He chuckles. Thunder them booms throughout the apartment with a big strike of lightening following closely behind. Nash jumps in his place, slightly scared of the loud storm that’s about to happen.  


Cameron laughs. “Haha, bro, are you scared?”  


Nash rolls his eyes because, _no_ , he’s _not_ scared. (Okay, maybe a little. But who isn’t a little bit afraid of storms, I mean come _on_.)  


“Obviously not.” Nash says with a hint of uneasiness in his voice. Cameron ignores him and then pulls out his phone.  


“Guys NASH IS SCARED OF THE THUNDERSTORM AW NASHY IS SCARED!” Cameron chants over and over for what Nash guesses is his snapchat story. Nash is still sitting on the couch and doesn’t even turn around as he flips off Cameron.  


Cameron is laughing and taking pictures of the lightning that’s shining bright through their glass window wall in their living room. Nash is still quieting sitting in his place on the couch.  


Aye, it’s like midnight, so I’m gonna go to bed. You goin’?” Cameron asks heading upstairs. Nash nods and turns off all the lights and trails behind Cameron.

They each go to their separate bedrooms. Not like they were gonna _cuddle_ or anything. They do that sometimes but he just didn’t want to seem like a whiny baby who was a _little_ scared of the storm. Cameron already teases him enough for being young and only sixteen, unlike Cameron himself who’s nineteen, and about to  turn twenty.

Nash closes his blinds, not wanting to see the lightning that was lighting up the LA night sky and quickly turns over to the wall. He laid there in the quietness for probably about thirty minutes, listening to the sound of the rain belting onto the rooftop. He quietly winced everytime he heard a loud crash of thunder. He twisted and turned, trying to fall asleep and remember that storms are _no big deal_ and that he’s a big boy now who’s living without his family. He can’t go to his brothers room and lay on the floor like he did back home. He’s got to suck it up and get over his childhood fear.  


But, as soon as he finishes his pep talk, a huge crash of thunder slightly shakes the apartment and that’s when he’s _scared._ He kind of wants to go into Cameron’s room and cuddle with him, let Cameron tell him how he’s such a big baby and that everything is going to be alright, and that the storm will pass. He just doesn’t know how to without seeming, well, weak.  


He debates on it for about five minutes until another loud crash of thunder echoes around the apartment and his blanket is pulled so far up on his body he could possibly drown, is when he decides that, _yes_ , he’s going to swallow his pride and go cuddle with Cameron.  


He grabs his phone and turns on the flashlight app (he quietly thanks Steve Job up in Heaven) and creeps across the hallway to Cameron’s room. He turns the door knob and thanks God that the door isn’t locked, like it sometimes is. He shines the light on Cameron who’s laying in bed, and from what he can tell shirtless. Lord, he quietly mutters as he makes his way to the side of the bed. He pulls the comforter back and can see that Cameron is only wearing thin boxers. He hopes this won’t result in feeling his awkward morning wood against him like that one time during Magcon. He blushes at the thought.  


“Mhm...mhm?” Cameron mutters in his sleep. He eyes flutter open as he tries to take in his surroundings.  


“Nash?” He asks, slightly confused. He stretches and leans up on one elbow, looking up at him. “What are you doing?”  


Nash clears his throat. “Um...I’m kinda scared of storms.” He puts his arms down limply at his side and looks at the bed in defeat. “And have been since I was younger…”  


Cameron doesn’t say anything, doesn’t make anymore jokes like he did before. He simply just raises an eyebrow and pulls back at the comforter, making room for Nash.  


Nash blushes (which he hope isn’t noticeable since it’s almost pitch black in the room) and slides into the bed with Cameron. Nash may be the youngest, but he’s the tallest, which makes him the big spoon. Cameron turns over to face him, and cuddles into Nash’s old hoodie that he brought from home back in North Carolina. Nash wraps his arms around Cameron’s waist and cuddles him closer.  


Sleeping turns out to be much easier, because soon enough it’s morning and he can see the sunlight streaming into the room.  


He looks down at Cameron’s unconscious body that’s still wrapped around him. He smiles and tries to quietly slide out of bed to make them some breakfast before their acting classes that they have in a couple of hours.  


While Nash slips downstairs, Cameron is soon enough woken up by the cold and emptiness of his bed. He can smell the bacon downstairs that he guesses Nash is cooking and smiles, because _damn_ , he really fucking loves him.  


**  
**

He takes out his phone and tweets:

****

  


****** **

  


**  
  
**  
And later, when him and Cameron are eating breakfast, he pretends to not know who Cameron’s tweets are about as he scrolls through Twitter.


End file.
